prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille!
is the 23rd Pretty Cure movie produced by Toei Animation, and is directed by Tsuchida Yutaka. The movie was released in Japanese cinemas on October 28th, 2017. The Blu-ray and DVD version of the movie was released on March 7th, 2018. Like its recent predecessors, it is acccompanied by a short. It is directed by Miyahara Naoki called . Summary Crispy! The Mille-feuille of Memories! I'm Usami Ichika! Myself and the others all decided to take part in a famous sweets contest that's to be held in France♪ But Ciel doesn't seem like herself...so making sweets and transforming into a Cure don't go so well for her! At the contest venue, we meet a pâtissier called Jean-Pierre. Hang on! This is the same man who taught Ciel how to cook in Paris! Ah! I just had a bright idea☆Ciel should create a memory filled-sweet called "Mille-feuille" together with Jean for the contest! With that all decided, let's・la・cooking...well, that's what I thought until a mysterious monster attacks the pâtissier! We also find out that Paris is hiding the realest sweet ever!? What is going on~~~!? Petit ☆ Dream Stars! Let's・La・Cookin'? Showtime! Pekroin is baking a treat with her friends, but it looks like something's gone wrong!! Synopsis Petit ☆ Dream Stars! Let's・La・Cookin'? Showtime! In a fairy kitchen, Pekorin, Mofurun, Aroma and Pafu are making cookies together. As Pekorin explains how to make them, Mofurun says she wants to help stir the mixture. Pafu cracks a egg and Aroma places it into the bowl as Mofurun mixes. When Pekorin gets out the flour, she finds out they didn't have enough, in which Aroma says a little bit should be okay but Pekorin disagrees. Pafu decides to get more flour, so Pekorin tells her that it's in a round container. Pafu goes down to find some and picks the wrong container. After the four friends sieve the flour into the mixture, Pekorin explains that they must put their hands into the mix. However, a head suddenly pops out of the mixture. It's in this moment that Pekorin realises that Pafu picked the wrong container. She had picked up the dragon powder. The fairies try to get away from the dragon as fast as they could but the dragon grew wings and gave chase. It even breathed fire. Pekorin then remembers the Miracle Lights, so she tells everyone to twirl them around in circles to stop the dragon. Luckily the dragon is cooked and the fairies landed in a large pile of cookies made out of the dragon. Later on, the cookies are decorated and the four fairies are very pleased with the outcome. But as they agreed with one another, another dragon appears causing the fairies to go into shock again. Main At night in Paris, inside the workshop, Jean-Pierre, who has the recipe for the Ultimate Sweet, seems to have gone insane as he exclaims "Très bien". Ciel is then shown having a live demonstration of baking Canele de Jupon in KIRAKIRA Patisserie, and all of the customers who came from Ichigozaka and around the world all indulge in the sweetness, especially when they are in Paris, the capital of desserts. During an interview, Ciel vows to reach higher levels in the contest and will not exclude her friends from joining, and manages to skilfully handle Ichika's clumsy mess. Suddenly, a sentient evil whisk pop out of nowhere, and the Cures decide to fight against it to prevent it from destroying Paris. Unfortunately, during the battle, the whisk inflicts a curse on Parfait, which causes her to revert into her fairy form as Cure Kirarin, leaving her unable to use all of her power. The whisk ends up escaping victoriously. At the sweets convention, the girls enjoy themselves as they take in the party's splendor. Meanwhile, Mirai, Ha-Chan and Mofurun somehow manage to sneak in and pig out, only for Riko to pull them away so they can focus on their mission. Yukari then notices a gentleman who is a top Belgian patisser, and Akira knows him from a magazine photo. While Ciel introduces the other rivals and her friends are impressed by her natural attitude, Jean-Pierre surprisingly enters. When Jean-Pierre lifts Ciel's chin, Ichika, Himari, Aoi and Akira think he is going to kiss her, only for Ciel to headbutt him in the face. Calmly, he comments how he can still smell Ciel's cream and knows that she is dabbling into the creation of sweets again, and his strong sense of smell surprises her. Jean-Pierre soon invites the girls to his workshop, where Ciel officially introduces him and he believes she has gained a few female assistants. Ciel clarifies that her friends are not her assistants. The other girls examine his home and start to think of him as an out-of-the-world person. For some unknown reason, he keeps a Miracle Light, but he gifts it to Pekorin anyway because he has no use of it. Ciel then wonders whether or not he still researches sweets and he tells her he is no longer blindly following and is becoming groundbreaking, and Cook pops out from his recipe. He refers to Cook as his assistant and reveals that he discovered her after he purchased the recipe where Cook lives, and Aoi believes that Cook is like a ghost similar to Chourou, which Chourou denies. Reading the recipe Cook wrote begins to drag Jean-Pierre into craziness, even dancing in a frenzy with Cook and imagines the girls doing the same. Ciel then comments that he makes her seem like he hasn't made any special sweets before and informs him that her state of mind isn't well, so she is more focused on finding a solution. But when she tries to whip some Parisian milk cream after borrowing the kitchen, her first sign of failure that Jean-Pierre catches is when she drops an egg before Pekorin fetches it for her. Ichika soon asks Ciel about her relationship with Jean-Pierre, and Ciel tells her the whole story: when she and Pikario were training by observing humans in Paris, they unfortunately encountered an aggressive flock of crows, and to make matters worse, humans spotted them and evicted them from their residence. While wandering tired and starved, the fairy twins stumbled upon Jean-Pierre's home where it emitted a smell and silently sneaked inside. Desperately hungry, the twins wanted to eat the bizarre-looking sweets on the table, but got startled when an angry Jean-Pierre popped out among his cookery items and mistook Kirarin as his landlord whom he always paying the rent late for, causing Kirarin to headbutt him in a panic. The twins then got to know him, who is a genius being shut out by society as his eccentricity got in the way of other's recognition and leading to his impoverished life. Although dedicated to research the perfect sweet, he was still kind to bake sweets for them. One time, Jean-Pierre was annoyed by his landlord who kept mentioning his overdue rent and the lamp broke, and then the crows that chased the twins invaded his house, yet he wasn't fazed by all these obstacles and continued making his sweets instead, sternly reminding them that their hearts are more important than normal senses when making sweets, even managing to avoid the crows and made a mille-feuille out of an extreme situation, which was so delicious that it made the twins barf in rainbow sparkles. After promising not to disturb him, the twins started practicing by borrowing part of his working space. Although Jean-Pierre normally ignored them, they still appreciate his efforts, and knew that the first step was to become humans. After lots of trial and error, Kirarin was granted her human form Ciel for the first time, though it turned out that Jean-Pierre was more fascinated at her cream puff and took a while to recognize her again. Unfortunately, Ciel's cream is disapproved, and outside the house Jean-Pierre calmly scolds her that a weak state of mind isn't an excuse, suggesting she let her guard down. To him, she needs more values and judgement on herself, and he is terribly disappointed at her for having changed as a person. After reiterating his ideology that power is from an individual only, he wants her to ditch her friends so that she can improve again, even though she, from experience of unintentionally isolating Pikario, knows that it is impossible. Walking along the bridge with Ciel, her friends assume that Jean-Pierre said something that hurt her feelings. Ichika tries to help but Yukari stops her so that Ciel can have some personal space, which Akira agrees with. Sitting by the river, Ciel remembers hurtful words her master said to her, and begins to doubt her own abilities, even thinking about her then depressed brother. The next day, Ciel's skills don't seem to have improved. Her friends find her inside the kitchen, and Ichika offers to help, even wanting to make a mille-feuille with her. Ciel isn't confident originally, but her friends are still willing to help her overcome the challenge. However, Ciel is still mistake-prone throughout the entire process. As it turns out, it wasn't just Ciel who has lost her talent. The other contestants are affected as well, and Pekorin and the girls figure out the culprit is the whisk monster. Targeted by the whisk, the girls struggle to escape and Ichika even brings the mille-feuille along. Although the whisk monster does nothing to two normal citizens, Pekorin still panics and drops her Miracle Light. Pekorin then uses the Light as Chourou urges, and sends the whisk monster away. But this doesn't make the girls any less concerned over Jean-Pierre falling victim. In his workshop, Jean-Pierre is still completely focused on perfecting his recipe with Cook behaving suspiciously, until the girls barge in. Startled, he at first begs them to give him three more days until he learns they aren't the landlord. Cook, however, disregards the girls' hard work, and worse Jean-Pierre has lost his memory related to mille-feuille. After leading the girls into the basement, he displays his ultimate sweet that he believes will be a new revolution. Right after Cook assumes the contest will be cancelled in no time, Yukari picks up this clue to assume that Cook is the culprit behind this case. Cook slowly reveals her true colors by mocking Ciel having friends despite being a prodigy and calls Ciel a joke. Still, Jean-Pierre is gullible and is easily swayed by Cook, who turns all of his experimental sweets into monsters, and they fascinate him even more. The Cures then immediately go to fight the monsters that have been let loose on the city. However, not only is Parfait stuck in her fairy form again, but Cook also turns the five others into animals that oppose their themes, which slow them down a lot. Parfait, having no choice, heads to the workshop to beg her master to break off his alliance with Cook, only to have him become more insane than before. The other girls, except Whip, manage to adapt to their new animals and deal with the monsters one by one, but Cook still corners them with more, until their friends the Mahou Tsukai team rescue them. With the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cures tackling the rest of Cook's minions, the girls head to Jean-Pierre's workshop slowly and have to fetch a taxi to speed up. Unfortunately, before the five human girls can stop Cook, Jean-Pierre is now completely insane and complies with her. By the time the five others reach his basement, it is too late after the last batter and then right after Cook assumes that Kirakiraru doesn't matter, she pushes Jean-Pierre into the batter. Within moments, he is fused with the ultimate sweet and even destroys his own house, with nobody to get him out of this situation. One by one, each landmark and building in Paris get turned into desserts, and to Cook it is a dream come true, laughing as she called the other patissers incompetent as she only wants to grab all the sweets for her own and forces Jean-Pierre to collect sweets from worldwide. She then orders the fused Jean-Pierre to attack the Cures, and proceeds to have him launched onto the top of the Eiffel Tower. Although the situation looks bleak since five of the Cures are mismatched animals, Ciel still believes in them and defies Jean-Pierre's ideology as the five of them are the companions that strengthen her, and naivety is her only weakness. She knows how hard it is for her master to fight alone, and her friends support her. At first, the curse prevents her from properly transforming, but thanks to the Miracle Lights from her friends, the citizens, and the Mahou Tsukai team, she breaks through it and Cook's whisk explodes, resulting in all of the curses being lifted. The Cures also receive upgraded outfits with wings. Flying through and dodging all of the obstacles, Parfait begs Jean-Pierre to wake up and argues to Cook that her master has a big heart. As Cook continues to discourage the girls, Macaron is able to sense that Cook was once an aspiring patissier herself but blamed her own weaknesses on the others' alleged betrayal, and even though she tries to deny it by claiming that it is because of humans not understanding her sweets, her words clearly have betrayed her. The Cures are not swayed by Cook's arguments and Parfait tells him that she knows Jean-Pierre's talent firsthand and would not create such a failed product. Parfait soon falls into a fantasy of him apologizing, only for a still brainwashed Jean-Pierre to toss her away, and Cook further commands him to resume attacking. Realizing that Jean-Pierre has completely been a part of the ultimate sweet, Parfait finds that he has lost his freewill. Meanwhile, Jean-Pierre has already fused with the Eiffel Tower and starts stomping around, until Parfait furiously headbutts him. The mille-feuille emits Kirakiraru, which draws his attention, and Parfait believes that it will bring him back to his senses after eating it. With ingredients all over the place, the Cures decorate the now enlarged mille-feuille, but Cook forcefully hypnotizes Jean-Pierre just to hurt Parfait. Fortunately, Pekorin and Chourou have the Miracle Light to protect them, and with everyone joining in, Whip and Parfait complete stirring the large bowl of cream. Even when Cook attempts to disturb the crowds with crows, Parfait knows they are just the projection of her experience and encourages Whip and the others to go on. With her extreme dodging skills and resilience, the crows are defeated. With the complete memoir mille-feuille, the Cures serve him the plate, only for him to pour all of them inside. Finally reaching him inside the core, Parfait thanks him for teaching her the undeniable technique and resolve of his that have influenced her to create sweets of her own. However, she also teaches him the importance of friendship, explaining how his mindset had hesitated her from befriending new people in the beginning, and how that time him dodging the crows and baking a mille-feuille had inspired her ever since. Persuaded, he takes a bite and thanks her, returning back to normal, but he has much of his stamina drained during the fusion and soon faints. Furious on how the Cures have foiled her scheme, Cook eventually descends into insanity and merges herself with the ultimate sweet. The mille-feuille is then scattered into bits and becomes a special Animal Sweet for each Cure. Summoning their Crystal Animals, the united Cures perform a powerful Animal Go Round! called Parfait Memoir that kills her. Before her death, Cook remembers that among any other judges, Jean-Pierre was the only one to praise her, and dies as she becomes sparkles. Slowly and steadily, Paris is back to its peacefulness, except for the fallen Eiffel Tower. At the award ceremony, Ciel only gets a first runner up and it seems that the Belgian man has won the champion. But she isn't discouraged and vows to be victorious next time. As for Jean-Pierre, he now has a rebuilt home and a renovated workshop. When he is recreating the mille-feuille the girls baked for him, he notices a girl who resembles Cook staring at him from outside. In the end, the six girls once again operate the KiraPati for every Parisian to enjoy the desserts they create together. In the end credits, we can see the girls creating different sweets with some of them being mismatched animals. Mofurun and the Mahou Tsukai Cures are also having their tour in Paris. Afterwards, the Cures have to put the Tower back to its right position with everybody cheering them on. Last but not least, Jean-Pierre has now accepted the reincarnated Cook as his apprentice. Characters Pretty Cure * / * / * / * / * / * / / * / * / * / / Fairies * * * * * (Petit ☆ Dream Stars! Let's・La・Cookin'? Showtime! only) * (Petit ☆ Dream Stars! Let's・La・Cookin'? Showtime! only) Movie Characters * is a pâtissier who taught Kirarin how to make sweets in Paris. He is passionate for making sweets but something seems to have changed about him. * is a cute mysterious girl who looks like a France doll. She always seems to be seen together with Jean-Pierre. Why does this girl also look like a fairy too? Merchandise *The new Animal Sweets developed for the movie are called "Mille-feuille of Memories" and "Kirarin Cookie". *The new Miracle Light is called "Miracle ☆ Kirakiraru Light". Trivia * This is the first Pretty Cure movie to have a joint cameo appearance of another Pretty Cure team, with them being the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! characters. ** However, the characters from Mahou all appear in their 13-year old forms. This is despite the fact that both Mirai and Riko are canonically supposed to be 19 during the events of ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode ''as shown during Episode 50 of their own series where the post-series versions of the girls meet a 13-year old Ichika (though they are magically transformed at the time). Gallery External Links *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/precure/ *http://www.animatetimes.com/news/details.php?id=1498633397 Movie Trailers Category:Movies Category:Main Series Movies Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode